Head Over Heels
by lelouch0zerogeass
Summary: Tomoyo Sakagami was Takafumi Sakagami's older sister but the love he had for her was not the type a brother was supposed to have for his sister. What happens when Tomoyo discovers the feelings that her younger brother has for her?
1. Chapter 1

Tomoyo Sakagami was Takafumi Sakagami's older sister but he had a crush her. He realized it was bad but he could not help it. She was so attractive with her long, straight, silver hair, navy blue eyes, and slender pair of legs. If that was not enough, she also had a pair of wonderful feet. He was enchanted with her and this love was not the type a brother was supposed to have for his sister. This was the love a male had for a female.

There was a bit of him that kept telling him that he had to stop feeling this way. His conscience informed him that she was his sister and that his captivation with her was not right. However, he was helpless. She was simply too gorgeous, her voluptuous figure simply too alluring and his ardor for her simply too powerful.

They lived in a small city in Japan. Their father had a small job in a giant company that did not pay too well and was away from home often and when he was home, he was usually drunk. Their mother did not work but she had her batch of female companions that she spent most of her time with, and Takafumi and his elder sister, Tomoyo, were normally on their own in the house.

Tomoyo was a very admired girl in school, her beauty made her an instant hit with the boys and secretly loathed by other girls. Takafumi was quite well-liked too and decent with academics but he was not a nerd. How could he be a nerd when he was the lead pitcher on the school baseball team.

Takafumi's relationship with his older sister was great! Tomoyo was such a sweetheart and he would happily do anything for her. However, recently he had observed that there was something wrong. Tomoyo was not the cheerful girl that she used to be. There was something distressing her and his heart pained whenever he saw her like that. He had asked her if there was some problem or if he could do something to help but she would always smile her lovely smile and say that there was nothing wrong. But he knew better. He knew something was distressing his sister and his heart hurt.

It was the first day of spring training and Takafumi was late returning home. Their father was not home but then that was normal. Their mother was at one of her girlfriend's house playing bingo but then that was normal too. As he strolled in through the back kitchen door, he thought he heard somebody sobbing. As he entered the hall, he found Tomoyo seated on the sofa with her eyes red. He could tell that she had been weeping for some time now.

* * *

 _To be continued…_

 _If you want me to continue writing this story, please favorite the story, follow it, and LEAVE A REVIEW!_


	2. Chapter 2

"My goodness, Tomoyo nee-san, what happened?" Takafumi asked very distressed at the sight of the sole individual that was everything to him crying.

Tomoyo had not noticed Takafumi stroll in and attempted to conceal her tears but it was too late. "Tomoya dumped me," said Tomoyo in a quivering voice.

"That bastard! Tomoyo nee-san, if he doesn't like you then he is the loser!" Takafumi attempted to comfort her.

"But he told me that he loved me. How could he leave me?" Tomoyo rested her head on her younger brother's shoulder and there was fresh tears rolling down her face.

Takafumi was calling her former boyfriend, Tomoya Okazaki, a bastard but felt like one himself. Here was his older sister wailing her heart out on his shoulder at being dumped by her boyfriend but all he could think of was how hot she was and pleasant she smelled. He felt like a total asshole. His sister was anguished and devastated, and needed him for emotional support. How could he be so pathetic at a time like this.

"If only all boys were as kind and good as you. Takafumi, you would never leave me if you were my boyfriend like Tomoya did would you?" Tomoyo asked, with tears still in her eyes.

"Tomoyo nee-san, you know I love you and even if you weren't my girlfriend I would never leave you or do anything to break your heart. I love you Tomoyo nee-san! I love you! I love you!" Takafumi attempted to soothe her.

Takafumi was unaware that that he had uttered "I love you" three times. He was too concerned with comforting Tomoyo and battling his guiltiness. But Tomoyo did not fail to catch it. She looked at him with an odd expression on her face.

* * *

 _Later In Takafumi's Bedroom_

"Aaa! It's good! It's good! That's it...It feels so amazing!" Tomoyo screamed.

"Tomoyo nee-san!"

Tomoyo was naked and lying on her back on Takafumi's bed with her arms above her head, clutching tightly on his pillow, and her legs spread wide apart. She screamed his name as Takafumi pulled his manhood out from the depths of her womanhood, removed the condom, and made his semen rain all over her body.

"Aaa! So much!" She moaned.

* * *

 _A Few Days Later_

"Aaah! The worst! The worst! I really am the worst! I'm such a terrible big sister!" Tomoyo thought.

Tomoyo was sitting on the sofa watching TV. She had just returned from school after a student council meeting.

Even if she was emotionally vulnerable, to lay her hands on her baby brother of all people was still inexcusable.

However, it really was nice to be with a boy that genuinely loved her and was skilled in pleasuring her. Even though her mental and emotional state was in disarray, she still remembered the happiness she felt from the intimate experience she had with him.

Tomoyo started having mental flashbacks of his solid engorged manhood pressed against her breasts, and the way it felt when her hand wrapped around his shaft and her tongue and lips pressed on the tip of its purple head. She remembered admiring how big her little brother had grown, and was ashamed for thinking and feeling all these things.

Their compatibility was much more amazing than when she was with her ex boyfriend, Tomoya Okazaki. Deep down she wanted to do it again, but it was plainly wrong.

Few days ago, when she was crying on his shoulder, her brother uttered the words "I love you" three times. Although it was a subconscious confession of his feelings for her, she managed to comprehend it all.

Their mother had always said that women have a skill of figuring out things about a man's heart. Tomoyo was a woman and in that short period, it seemed as if Takafumi had become completely see-through to her. Her brother's attraction towards her became clear to her. As far as Tomoyo was concerned, everything made sense. His affection for her made sense. His spending lengthy amounts of time with her when he could be out doing "guy things" made sense. His ogling at her when he thought she did not notice made sense. Him uttering the words "I love you" three times made sense. She knew. She knew her own younger brother was head over heels for her.

However, it was _not_ he who initiated their first sexual contact.

It was her.

* * *

 _To be continued…_

 _Flashback next chapter on how the siblings had their first intimate moment together *wink wink*_

 _Sorry for the long delay. I intend on updating more frequently._

 _If you want me to continue writing this story, please favorite the story, follow it, and LEAVE A REVIEW!_


End file.
